So far, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle which is equipped with an internal combustion engine and a motor/generator directly connected to the internal combustion engine as its power source. The conventional internal combustion engine is provided with an intake and exhaust control apparatus which is capable of stopping intake and exhaust valves for all cylinders in a closed state. Also, an arrangement is made such that pumping loss of the internal combustion engine is reduced by stopping the intake and exhaust valves in the closed state in a case in which a vehicle running is performed by only a driving force of the motor/generator without using a driving force of the internal combustion engine (at the time of cylinder-cutoff-motor-running mode).
In addition, so far, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a variable valve operating mechanism which is capable of changing a valve lift amount of an internal combustion engine by use of an electrically-driven actuator (solenoid).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-28280    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-32556